hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Silliness - MH
A world that was made by Hamumu,downloaded from the Hamumu website for Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese. Note: This is another world where i say it's perfectly justifiable to cheat if you are stuck or want to get it over with fast. Note 2:This is a world where all features of the levels cannot be seen as any single Bouapha,so you do have to replay them more than once. Key of Lunacy is needed to enter the glowing door at the hub. Gas Can is needed to enable the level Are We There Yet to be accessible. Summer!!! secret level that comes after beating Winter vs Summer in Summer mode needs to be beaten before Human BBQ is accessible at Hub. Winter!!! secret level that comes after beating Winter vs Summer in Winter mode needs to be beaten before Snow in July!?! is accessible at Hub. Beach House is only accessible once you have the Scuba Gear. Camp Doom (Key of Lunacy) (Lockpicks) Note that the Death Turrets are unkillable in this level. Go as Barbarian,your goal is to simply survive the enemies and grab the Brains and Key of Lunacy,then finish the level. As for the Lockpicks (Pink Key at the top right guarded by Death Turrets),you have to take advantage of Barbarian's health and rage to survive long enough to grab it. As Explorer,your goal now is to go to the Flooded Basement and mash the Pumpkins there for Candles,grab them and flee. Winter vs. Summer (Squash Keychain) (Raftbuilding Kit) Enter as Explorer, go towards the 3rd right square,mash the Aquazoids,use the Torch to light the Darkness around the water,grab the Squash Keychain and quit and come back as Undercover and Hacker to get the Brains of the level,then finish. (Note:In Bottom left area,at least one Cryozoid must die while you have the Scanner.) As Hacker,use the Scanner on the Terminal,hack and get access to the Weather Machine. In the same top left area,near the weather switch, go further into the passage to get the Raftbuilding Kit.(Present Box) (Sorry i wasn't able to follow the exact sequence of the original guide,i wanted to speedrun through this world.) (Will come back and detail how the Candles are to be obtained.) As to how to Enter the "Secret" Levels Summer!!! or Winter!!!,you need to gather all the brains and then switch the zones to ether all Summer or all Winter to get to the level you want. These are just "checks" to prevent the player from using the Win Level cheats to win it easy or sequence break.Because you need to be able to access the Terminal,best to do this as Hacker. Renter this as Explorer once you have the Minecart Gear,go to the 3rd left section,use the Mine Cart,mash badguys,grab the candles for both Winter and Summer versions. Around the World w/80 Brains Enter as Explorer,go around the "world' and grab all the Brains and finish. Return as Undercover, with the Backstabbing Knife,stab the yeti,grab the Pants of Pushing and leave. Return as Barbarian when you have the Springy Shoes,mash the Scary Scarab,grab the Scuba Gear. Return as Explorer once you have the Minecart Gear,head over the place where there's a huge wall,activate the Mine Cart,ride through it, then head over to the far right corner to make a raft downsea,sail all the water to the desert island,grab the Candles and finish. A Really Bad Trip To The Zoo (Gas Can) (Security Codes) This is an area that is unlocked only when you have corresponding keychains. Enter as Explorer,get Gas Can in the Bat Cave and leave when you have the Squash Keychain. Enter as Barbarian,when you have the Pumpkin Keychain,go to it's area,grab the Security Codes(Orbiter). Enter as Barbarian,Grab Brains in Hammer Keychain area/Creepy Crawlies Critters,mash the spiders for Brains and leave. Enter as Hacker when you have the Rocket Keychain,go to the Yeti Show's Employee area terminal,hack the switches,then log off,use the Power Armor nearby and mash the Yetis for the level's Candles. Are We There Yet? (Hammer Keychain) It's a You-Go Level,except you can kind of cheat the required driving thing by popping out of the vehicle and going on foot instead for the rest of the journey when you reach a spot you need to drive through,like getting the Hammer Keychain that's near the end of the drive. Go as Explorer/Barbarian first,get all the Brains,then make to the center of the course and pop out and kill the Ninjabread Men and get the Rope,then leave. Return as UnderCover,starting out with a Yellow Key,you return to this level and make it past that optional section with the Doom Patrol,sneak past him quickly and grab the Candles. Return as Hacker,(You need the Security Codes for this),drive all the way to the terminal,mash the badguys,step on all the switches to disable the roadblock at the Hammer Keychain,then drive over to get it. Summer!!! (Secret Level from Winter vs Summer) Just walk off and the level will end. Winter!!! (Secret Level from Winter vs Summer) Just walk off and the level will end. Snow In July!?! (Plastic Shovel) Enter as Barbarian,run past the Ambush Gulch and Olaf's ambush as that mapswap happens grab the Keychain and leave. Reenter this level as Undercover,Go to the stumps where the Rope will come in handy,use it to go to the Secret Level Christmas in July.(Hollow Tree) Now renter this level as Hacker,hack the terminal to melt the Ice Wall nearby.Use the Power Armor nearby,mash the Zombonis,grab their brains and leave. Renter as Barbarian with the Springy Shoes and Scuba Gear,go to the bright blue lake,mash badguys,grab Candles. Renter as Explorer with Minecart Gear,go into the cave and grab the Plastic Shovel and leave. Christmas In July (Secret Level) (Robotics Manual) As Undercover, head towards the hut,kill the Santa Claus for the level's Candle,grab the Robotics Manual and leave. Return as Barbarian with the Springy Shoes and Pants of Pushing,mash badguys,go to the river with the green tiles,jump over and grab the Minecart Repair Kit and the Brains and leave. Human BBQ (Backstabbing Knife)(Springy Shoes) As Explorer,go in,mash badguys,grab the brains,take the Raft across the lava,grab the Springy Shoes. Come back as Hacker,hack the Terminal to extend the Lava bridge,use the Power Armor to mash the badguys along with the Scary Scarab that spawns,grab the Backstabbing Knife and leave. Come back as Barbarian with the Springy Shoes and Pants of Pushing,go and grab the Candles that were in the island with the barrels and leave. Beach House (Rocket Keychain) Enter as Undercover.Yes, it's quite impossible to actually sneak past those Super Zombies completely unnoticed.Thus,you job here is to assassinate them before they kill you off.Grab their Brains and leave once you are done. Renter as Hacker,Yes, i know there's a Mush The Shroom waiting at the pier near the steps,but he's rather slow,so quickly run to them.(Note: dont have Weapon Lock for this next section.) You will be underwater,use the Mini-Sub nearby to make it across the deep chasms,find and mash the Crabby Patty in the way,then grab the Rocket Keychain and quit. Renter as Barbarian with the Plastic Shovel,jump over to the other side of the Beach, feel around for tiles that look different from the sand,dig the Candles buried there. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Add On from Hamumu Website Category:Summer Silliness